EXO: High School Love Story
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Kata orang, masa SMA itu masa paling menyenangkan. Sepertinya aku setuju dengan mereka. Aku menyukai masa SMA-ku./"Tapi kau juga harus tahu, Kris itu sepupuku."/Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menahan tawa, akhirnya tidak tahan dan tertawa sangat kencang./ChenMin/SuLay/KaiSoo/HunHan/KrisTao/ChanBaek/slight: YeWook/GS.


Kata orang, masa SMA itu masa paling menyenangkan.

Sepertinya aku setuju dengan mereka.

Aku menyukai masa SMA-ku.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production proudly

present…

.

.

.

EXO : High School Love Story

.

.

.

®2013

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin mengaduk-aduk isi blue ocean-nya sambil berusaha menghindari serta mengabaikan orang-orang yang sejak tadi berusaha mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Bukan sekali atau dua kali Xiumin mengalami hal semacam ini. Terlalu sering malah.

Salahkan saja wajahnya kenapa harus begitu mirip dengan Sohee Wonder Girls. Demi apapun, dia sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke dokter oprasi plastik untuk merubah wajahnya itu menjadi seperti artis. Ia sudah cukup bangga dengan wajahnya sekarang.

Ia berdecak kesal sambil kembali memandangi jam yang terpasang di dinding café. Hampir lima belas menit. Cukup lama untuknya yang kurang sabar menunggu seseorang. Kalau saja yang ia tunggu bukanlah kekasihnya, ia pasti sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"BOO!"

"HYAAAA!" teriak Xiumin ketakutan sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak peduli bila seisi café memandangi dirinya.

"Hahahaha…" suara tawa muncul. Xiumin segera membuka matanya dan memasang tampang bête sejadi-jadinya. "Jangan manyun begitu dong, _Noona_. Pipi kamu makin mirip bakpao, tahu!" Laki-laki yang tadi menggunakan topeng hantu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak lucu, Kim Jong Dae." Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf, tadi yang ngantre banyak. Untung saja tadi aku mengantre untuk theater ke dua, jadi kita masih dapat tempat di atas," kata Jong Dae atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Chen sambil menunjukkan tiket nonton di tangannya. "Filmnya mulai sekitar dua jam lagi."

Xiumin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Itu artinya ia masih akan duduk di sofa merah ini sampai film mereka mulai. Chen yang menyadari perubahan air muka Xiumin bertanya, "Kau tidak suka, ya?"

_Yeoja_ berwajah _chubby_ itu mendongakkan wajahnya. "Tidak, kok. Aku suka film-nya. _The Hobbits_, kan?"

"Bukan tentang filmnya, _Noona_. Tentang kencan kita ini," kata Chen sambil menatap wajah _yeojachingu_-nya yang banyak orang bilang terlihat lebih muda daripada dia. "Kalau kau sedang tidak _mood_, kita bisa pulang dan nonton kapan-kapan."

Xiumin segera menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Kau tahu sendiri tahu masalahnya, Chen," ucap Xiumin.

Chen mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Beberapa orang sedang memandangi mereka diam-diam. Ia meraih tangan Xiumin. "Kalau kau selalu memikirkan pandangan mereka, kau tidak akan pernah menikmati kencan kita, _Noona_," kata Chen kemudian berdiri. "Ayo pergi. Kita cari tempat lain yang lebih nyaman."

Mereka pun keluar dari café itu dengan tangan saling bertautan. Meskipun Chen lebih muda darinya, Xiumin selalu merasa bahwa Chen bersikap lebih dewasa daripada dia. Ya… lupakan saja dulu sikap keras kepalanya yang kekanakan kalau sedang kambuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Noona_, kau tahu apa yang disuka Luhan _Noona_?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba pada Lay yang sedang berkutat dengan kue-nya di ruang tata boga.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Berhenti membuatku kaget seharian ini!" kata Lay yang selalu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba _namja_ tinggi itu. Sehun hanya nyengir. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau kan pacarnya."

"Dan kau sahabatnya," imbuh Sehun membuat Lay memutar matanya. "Ayolah, _Noona_. Bantu aku," pintanya, "aku ingin merayakan seratus hari jadian kami! Masa kau tidak mau membantuku, sih?"

_Mereka tidak ada bedanya_, batin Lay. Tentu saja mereka yang _yeoja_ keturunan China itu maksud adalah Sehun dan Luhan. "Luhan _Jiejie_ itu suka sesuatu yang segar. Seperti eskrim mint," kata Lay sambil mematikan _mixer_nya. "Umm… dia juga suka sepakbola setahuku."

"Bisa beri aku ide?" tanya Sehun dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Dia akan lebih senang kalau kau yang memikirkan idenya langsung," jawab Lay. Sebenarnya ia hanya malas berpikir lama-lama tentang konsep yang bagus untuk seratus hari mereka.

Cukup lama Sehun terdiam, bahkan Lay telah mencampurkan dua bahan terkahir dan siap ia _mix_ dengan spatula. Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu mengangguk. "Oke, sepertinya aku punya ide bagus. Terima kasih saranmu yang tadi, _Noona_! _Jaa_!" pamit Sehun lalu turun dari kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja masak Lay.

"Hai, _Hyung_!" sapa Sehun ketika melewati pintu dan bertemu dengan Suho, si mantan ketua OSIS.

"Kau datang, _Ge_?" tanya Lay sambil menuangkan adonannya ke loyang kue.

Suho berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja masak Lay, tempat Sehun duduk tadi. Ia melepaskan tasnya dan menaruhnya di bawah. "Tadi dia ngapain? Tumben sekali mendatangimu," selidik Suho.

Lay memasukkan adonan kue itu ke dalam oven, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Suho. "Kau cemburu, _Ge_?" tanya Lay jahil. Melihat wajah Suho yang tetap pada ekspresi kakunya, Lay menghela napas. Artinya Suho sedang serius. "Dia hanya bertanya tentang Luhan _Jie_," jawab Lay.

"Oh…" Suho mengangguk. "Kau masak apa? Rajin sekali belum pulang, padahal ekskul sudah selesai dari tadi."

"Aku bikin kue untuk adikku. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku membuatnya di rumah," jawab Lay. _Yeoja_ berambut bergelombang dan dikuncir kuda itu mulai membereskan dan mencuci perabotannya. "Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang, _Ge_? Pelajaran tambahan sudah selesai, kan?"

"Aku menunggu pacarku yang cantik ini," jawab Suho.

Lay menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Suho sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "Gombal!"

"Yi Xing," panggil Suho. "Aku dapat beasiswa kuliah di Oxford."

Lay terdiam. Ia berusaha tersenyum. "Bagus, dong. Itu impianmu, kan?" Suho terdiam. "Kenapa sepertinya kamu nggak antusias?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Suho. "Aku akan ada di sana tiga tahun."

"_Ge_, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Kejar impianmu, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal," Lay melakukan _wink_. Kemudian tatapannya melembut. Ia meraih tangan Suho. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Secepat kilat Lay mengecup pipi Suho sehingga rona merah menghiasi pipi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben hari Sabtu begini udah rapi. Mau ke mana, Hun?" tanya seorang _namja_ berkulit tan pada tetangganya yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan membawa sebuah tas besar. Ia yang sedang mencuci sepedanya, berjalan mendekati tembok yang membatasi rumahnya dengan rumah di sebelah.

"Aku? Kencan dengan Luhan _Noona_!" kata Sehun semangat. "Cepat cari pacar, Kkamjong! Kebanyakan gaya sih!" ledek Sehun. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu kembali membereskan lengan kemejanya yang ia gulung sesiku. "Pergi dulu ya, Jong!"

Kai hanya mengangkat tangannya lalu berjalan menuju sepedanya. Kadang ia iri dengan tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya sejak bocah itu. Sehun sudah pacaran dengan Luhan, seorang senior mereka sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Beruntung sekali Sehun bisa mendapatkan primadona sekolah mereka.

Harus ia akui, ia juga sempat menaruh hati pada sosok _yeoja_ berdarah China-Korea itu. Tapi ya… sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Tidak mungkin ia mengkhianati temannya sendiri, bukan?

"Kai! Jangan membuang-buang air!" kata _eomma_nya, Ryeowook, dari jendela dapur.

"Iya, _Eomma_!" kata Kai lalu mematikan air dan menggulung selang yang ia gunakan. Ia kembali mengelap sepedanya hingga kering lalu memasukkannya kembali ke garasi.

Ia terdiam sejenak memamandangi _appa_-nya yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kardus. "_Appa_, sedang mencari apa?" tanyanya. Garasi mereka memang menjadi satu dengan gudang.

Yesung yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Kai, mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah, kau Jong In. _Appa_ sedang mencari kawat. Kau tahu di mana?"

"Sepertinya di sini," jawab Kai sambil menuju sisi lain garasi dan mengambil sebuah kardus kecil. "Kawat yang ini, kan?" tanya Kai sambil menunjukkan sebuah gulungan kawat tembaga. Tak sengaja matanya mendapati benda unik di dalam kardus. Setelah ia ambil, ternyata beda itu adalah robot kecil yang disusun dari mur dan kawat.

"Makasi," jawab Yesung setelah mendapat kawat yang ia cari.

"_Appa_, ini kau yang membuat?" tanya Kai sambil menunjukkan robot kecil itu.

Yesung menoleh. "Ah! Robot itu! Kupikir ada di mana, ternyata di sini." Ia meraih robot itu. "Iya, ini _Appa_ yang membuatnya untuk ulang tahun _eomma_mu saat SMP. Tapi karena bentuknya aneh, ya tidak _Appa_ berikan."

Kai mengangguk. Dalam hati ia sedikit prihatin dengan cerita cinta orang tuanya semasa muda. Menurut yang ia ketahui dari _eomma_nya, sebenarnya mereka sudah saling suka sejak SMP, tapi karena _eomma_nya menunggu pernyataan cinta _appa_nya sedangan _appa_nya terlalu malu untuk menyatakan cinta, jadilah mereka saling memendam rasa selama lima tahun lebih.

"Kai?" panggil _eomma_nya dari luar garasi. Ada perbedaan antara _eomma_ dan _appa_nya. Mereka memanggil putra tunggalnya dalam dua nama berbeda. Kalau boleh memilih, Kai lebih suka dipanggil Kai daripada Jong In. Menurutnya, nama Jong In itu kuno.

"Ada apa, Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku mencari Kai," jawab Ryeowook. "Kai, antarkan ini ke rumah Kyungsoo," perintahnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah tentengan di tangannya. Kai berjalan mendekati sang _eomma_. "Jangan ditebalikin! Nanti tumpah!"

"_Ne, Eomma_!" jawab Kai yang sebenarnya sudah hafal luar kepala nasihat dari _eomma_nya.

Hanya karena Kai pernah sekali menumpahkan makanan pemberian _eomma_nya untuk Kyungsoo, ia mendapat ceramah itu hampir tiap minggu. Kadang Kai bingung, bagaimana dua manusia berbeda genarasi itu bisa dekat seperti hanya berbeda satu-dua tahun. Nyatanya usia mereka berbeda hampir seperempat abad.

Kai menaiki sepedanya menuju sebuah rumah mungil yang letaknya berbeda dua blok dari rumahnya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu terang yang tampak teduh dengan sebuah pohon besar yang ditanam di depannya. Entah bagaimana, Kai tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya setiap kali ia berkunjung ke sini.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_!" panggil Kai sebelum menekan bel. Kebiasaan Kai sekali. Tak lama, seorang gadis bermata bulat keluar. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "_Noona_, titipan lagi dari _Eomma_."

Kyungsoo menerima bungkusan yang Kai sodorkan padanya setelah membuka pintu pagar. "Mau mampir, Kai? Aku sedang membuat pie apel," tawar Kyungsoo.

Dan Kai belum pernah sekalipun menolak tawaran Kyungsoo. Masakan gadis itu enak dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Lagipula berlama-lama dengan gadis manis itu tidak ada salahnya, kan? Toh kedua orang tua mereka sudah tahu kedekatan mereka seperti apa, bahkan orang tua Kyungsoo mempercayakan putri mereka pada Kai.

"Tentu saja, _Noona_!" jawab Kai sambil nyengir lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun janjian dengan Luhan sekitar jam sembilan di stasiun. Ia sedikit gelisah. Ia melihat arloji di tangan kirinya hapir tiap lima menit sekali. Ia menggoyangkan kakinya, membuat beberapa pengguna kursi panjang di sebelah Sehun menyingkir.

_Setengah jam lagi. Apa aku terlalu pagi datangnya?_ Pikir Sehun.

Ia bisa saja tadi memilih kereta yang lebih siang, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia jadi ingat kencan pertamanya dengan Luhan saking gugupnya, ia sempat lupa tempat mereka janjian. Dan ternyata Luhan sudah menunggunya hampir satu jam.

_Tidak. Aku tidak salah tempat,_ katanya pada diri sendiri setelah kembali melihat plang bertuliskan Pintu E8, _Kami janjian di sini. Dia pasti sedang dalam perjalanan._

"Sehunnie!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru turun dari stasiun. Gadis itu mengenakan terusan pendek berwarna putih bermotif polkadot biru dilapisi dengan cardigan berwarna _baby blue_.

_See_? Gadis itu datang setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu janjian mereka.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu. Kemudian Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari stasiun sambil melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada laki-laki yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kekasihnya seakan menegaskan kepemilikan Luhan.

"Kita mau ke mana, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan. Meski Luhan lebih tua dua tahun dari Sehun, gadis itu harus selalu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang notabenenya jauh lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Terserah kamu," kata Sehun membuat dahi Luhan berkerut.

"Kan kamu yang ngajak aku. Kenapa sekarang malah terserah aku?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti. Namun Sehun tidak menjawab. "Ya sudah, ke Myeongdong aja. Lagipula itu dekat sini, kan?"

Akhirnya mereka ke Myeongdong. Mereka hampir tidak membeli apapun. Hanya melihat-lihat barang-barang terbaru keluaran brand ternama. Uang saku pelajar macam mereka mana cukup untuk membeli barang-barang _branded_?

Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk memakai topi yang sama dengannya. Topi baseball hitam dengan kuping Mickey Mouse. Sehun menolak mati-matian. Kalau Luhan yang memakai, gadis itu akan terlihat imut. Tapi kalau dia?

"Thehunnie… _jebbal_…" pinta Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Demi apapun, siapapun tidak akan tega melihat Luhan memohon dengan tatapan melas seperti itu. Mau tak mau Sehun memakai topi itu dan membuat Luhan sangat bahagia melihatnya.

Mereka akhirnya memilih sebuh taman yang cukup ramai dikunjugi orang-orang untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka. Luhan bertaya-tanya dalam hati, kira-kira apa yang akan Sehun siapkan untuknya hari ini?

Mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Sehun mulai membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kotak bento, sebotol jus jeruk, dan camilan-camilan lain yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Kau memasak ini sendirian, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan ketika ia membuka salah satu kotak bento yang isinya makanan empat sehat. "Memangnya kamu bisa masak?" tanya Luhan jahil.

Sehun manyun. "_Ya, Noona_! Hargailah masakan kekasihmu ini. Lagipula masakanku tidak kalah enak dengan chef hotel bintang lima," ungkap Sehun kepedean.

Luhan mulai memakan bentonya. "Tidak buruk juga," komentarnya. Ia kemudian menyuapi Sehun dari sumpit yang sama dengannya. Awalnya Sehun sedikit ragu. Bukannya itu berarti ciuman tidak langsung? Tapi akhirnya Sehun tetap makan apa yang Luhan berikan padanya.

Selesai makan, Sehun membaringkan dengan kepala bertumpu di paha Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu memakan cemilan yang dibawa Sehun sambil menyuapi _namjachingu_nya yang sangat manja itu.

"_Noona_, kau senang bersamaku?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia bersamamu," kata Luhan sambil menunduk menatap mata Sehun dengan mata hazel-nya.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di dadanya. "Sebentar lagi kan kamu lulus, jangan lupakan aku, jangan selingkuh, dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan _namja_ tiang listrik berjalan itu," titah Sehun seperti ibu-ibu.

"Tiang listrik berjalan? Maksudmu Kris?" Sehun mengangguk membuat Luhan tertawa. "Kau cemburu, Sehunnie?"

"Tentu saja! Mana ada lelaki yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya lebih dekat dengan laki-laki lain?" tanya Sehun. Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa. "_Waeyo_?"

"Aku janji akan menuruti titah Sehun," kata Luhan sambil terus tertawa, "tapi kau juga harus tahu, Kris itu sepupuku."

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ berambut pirang alami, hidung mancung, tatapan tajam, dan alis layaknya Angry Bird menatap kesal pada sosok gadis berambut hitam legam yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Gadis itu memain-mainkan bolpen di tangannya seakan bolpen tersebut adalah stik drum.

"Tao."

Sekali. Dan diabaikan.

"Tao."

Dua kali. Masih diabaikan.

"Tao."

Tiga kali. Tetap diabaikan.

"TAO!" terianya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Akhirnya…

"Kenapa, _Ge_?" tanya gadis itu polos, sepolos wajahnya yang mirip panda.

Dahi Kris mengkerut, menunjukkan empat siku-siku di sudut dahinya. Ia geram dengan tingkah gadis itu. Terlalu tidak perduli dan menganggap segalanya baik-baik saja. "Cepat kerjakan PR-mu!" perintah Kris untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Banyak orang bilang wajah Kris itu menyeramkan dan terkesan jutek. Tapi sepertinya Tao kebal dengan wajah jutek Kris. Buktinya gadis itu malah mengabaikannya sekarang. Atau mungkin karena ia sudah pernah melihat sisi manja seorang Wu Yi Fan yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada kekasihnya, yaitu dia?

Tao menghela napas. "Daritadi kan aku sudah bilang, _Ge_. Aku. Tidak. Mengerti! Jangan paksa aku melakukan hal yang tidak kumengerti!" kata Tao ikut-ikutan kesal. Untung saja rumah Tao saat ini sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, jadi tidak akan ada yang memarahi mereka seberapa kencangpun mereka saling adu mulut.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kris sabil mengacak rambut pirangnya. Frustasi.

"Yang ini!" jawab Tao sambil menunjuk salah satu nomor. Kris mulai menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Sayangnya kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan _namja_ tampan itu bagaikan lagu Ninabobo bagi Tao. Buktinya matanya pandanya mulai merem melek.

"Sudah mengerti?" tanya Kris.

"Ng…" jawab Tao. Sebenarnya gumaman itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia hanya malas mendengarkan celotehan Kris lagi. _Namja_ blasteran China-Kanada itu jadi super bawel kalau berhadapan dengan Tao. Padahal yang yang lain ia terkenal dengan sebutan _Ice Prince_.

Tao mulai mengerjakan soalnya meski dalam kondisi ngantuk, nggak ngerti. Akhirnya ia mengisi asal. _Toh kalau sudah bekerja nanti aku tidak akan dibayar untuk menghitungi jumlah titik dari hasil perpotongan sumbu x dan grafik, kan?_ batinnya sanksi dengan soal matematika tersebut.

"Hei, Tao," panggil Kris ketika Tai sedangn memutar otak mengerjakan soal tersebut. "Kau bilang minggu depan kau ulangan materi yang ini, kan?" Tao menagguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau kau bisa menembus nilai enam saja, maka aku akan membelikan semua barang keinginanmu selama seharian, plus semua permen kesukaanmu selama seminggu. Kalau dibawah enam, kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku. _Deal_?"

Tao menimbang-nimbang. Tawaran yang menggiurkan. "Baiklah." Tao membalas jabat tangan Kris. Dan entah bagaimana, Kris sudah menarik sedikit badan Tao sehingga ia bisa mengecup pipi putih bersih kekasihnya itu.

PLETAK!

"_Ya_! Naga jelek! Ini masih Korea. Bukan Kanada. Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh pada adikku!" kata Lay yang tadi menggetok kepalanya dengan earphone.

Kris mendengus kesal. Kenapa sih Lay harus pulang? Padahal sebelum Lay pulang, ia dan Tao bebas melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Oh, _come on_! Ini kencannya setelah sekian lama Chanyeol harus sibuk dengan band-nya! Dan sekarang kencan mereka di hari minggu pagi yang sengaja Chanyeol luangkan hilang begitu saja karena kehadiran gadis-gadis centil ini?!

Sambil meminum milkshake-nya, ia menatap tajam pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang mengerubuni Chanyeol yang seakan tidak menyadari kehadadirannya. Hei! Padahal ia berada satu meja dengan Chanyeol dan diameter meja ini tidak lebih dari setengah meter. Kemana mata mereka?

"_Oppa_, apakah kau akan tampil lagi di SOPA?"

SOPA. School of Performing Arts. Baekhyun kembali memutar matanya. Sekolah elit tempat banyak bintang besar bersekolah. Tempat Chanyeol dan band-nya–dengan ajaibnya–tampil di sana minggu lalu. Ia tahu Chanyeol memang tampan dan sangat populer bukan hanya di sekolahnya–tapi ini keterlaluan.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Gadis ber_eyeliner_ itu sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah katapun sejak kesibukan Chanyeol dimulai.

"_Ya_! Baekhyun-_ah_!" seru Chanyeol sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum pada gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

Seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan bertanya, "Baekhyun? Siapa dia, _Oppa_?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia berusaha melarikan diri dari mereka dan mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu di halte bus. Meski pengelihatannya agak kurang bila tanpa kacamata, setidaknya ia tahu siapa lagi perempuan pendek dan menggunakan kaos lengan panjang di musim panas seperti ini kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengabaikannya. "_Hei_, Baby Smurft."

Baekhyun mendelik dan langsung menoleh pada namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol cengar-cengir melihat wajah marah Baekhyun. "Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Dumbo?"

"Kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah watados.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Ingin rasanya ia menceburkan pacarnya yang super ganteng, tinggi, dan populer tapi tidak peka ini ke selokan terdekat. "Menurutmu? Mana ada perempuan yang tidak marah melihat pacarnya dikelilingi gadis-gadis lain di saat kencannya sendiri?" balas Baekhyun sinis.

"Maka dari itu, ayo lanjutkan kencan kita!" kata Chanyeol. Ini hari minggu, waktu luang satu-satunya yang ia miliki di tengah kesibukannya sebagai pelajar dan seorang gitaris band. Kalau bukan hari ini, mau kapan lagi ia kencan dengan Baekhyun yang punya kegiatan sama padatnya dengan dia? "_Jebbal_…"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi dan tetap berdiri di halte, menunggu bus datang. Entah dapat inisiatif dari mana, Chanyeol segera melepaskan tasnya di dekat Baekhyun dan mengambil jarak beberapa meter darinya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si Happy Virus.

"_Sowoneul malhaebwa… Ni mamsokae itneun jageun ggoomeul malhaebwa…_" Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi lagu _girlband_ favorit Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang nge-bass. Beberapa orang mulai memandangi Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu bukan hanya bernyanyi, namun juga menari seperti SNSD.

"_Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae, eonjaena mideo. __Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo shipeo__._" Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena gengsi, Baekhyun akan tertawa selebar-lebarnya saat ini. "_Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo shipeun. Haengune yeoshin__, s__owoneul marhaebwa. I'm genie for you, girl_."

Seakan tidak punya malu, Chanyeol tetap bernyanyi sambil menari meski orang-orang di sekelilingnya sudah tertawa sambil merekam aksinya dengan ponsel. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menahan tawa, akhirnya tidak tahan dan tertawa sangat kencang. Chanyeol tetap bernyanyi sampai selesai.

"Dumbo bodoh! Happy Virus idiot!" kata Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol selesai dan kembali memakai tasnya lalu berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Tapi aku mencintaimu." Senyum mengembang di wajah Baekhyun.

Dan sebuh kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Baekhyun sehingga wajahnya memerah seperti warna bajunya hari ini.

~ **DONE** ~

3.104 words

Hanya sekumpulan fic pendek tetang _couple_ EXO sebagai pembuka tahun baru 2013 dan 2564. Rasanya yang paling ngenes si SuLay, ya. ._.

_Gong Xi Fa Cai! Xin Nian Kuai Le. Zhù Ni Shenti Jiànkäng. Quanjiä Xingfu. Wànshì Ruyì._

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Monday, February 11, 2013

04.47 P.M.

Published at:

Monday, February 11, 2013

05.11 P.M.

**EXO: High School Love Story © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
